Certain refrigerator appliances include a freezer chamber that is accessible by a freezer door. Opening the freezer door can sometimes be difficult due to the vacuum created by the pressure differential between the relatively low pressure air within the freezer chamber and the surrounding higher pressure ambient air. In particular, if the freezer chamber has not been accessed for a certain period of time, the pressure differential between the air within the freezer chamber and ambient air can increase or build up. When a user attempts to open the freezer door, the freezer door resists opening as outside air pressure forces the door toward the relatively lower pressure freezer chamber. Accordingly, opening the freezer door can be challenging, strenuous, and inconvenient to users.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance and a method therefore that reduces the opening force required to open the freezer door of the refrigerator appliance would be useful.